


Empty Kiss

by beyourhero



Series: Type of Kisses: a Lawlight series [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Yotsuba Arc, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: Empty Kiss.- When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty,like no one even cares anymore.





	Empty Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, welcome to the second part of Type of Kisses: A lawlight series. This time, the type of kiss is  
> Empty Kiss. 
> 
> Originally, this started as a collection of random drabbles, but one thing led to the other, and now, I  
> have and idea, still vague, but an idea nevertheless, about the direction of this fic. It is not longer just  
> a series, but a story, although The format reminds the same, each chapter is consecutive to the  
> previous one (with the exception of Unbreakable Kiss: Alternative Ending).
> 
> Now, the updates will take a bit longer, since I’m working on a fanfic for ML and another series for  
> Sailor Moon (ironic, I know), but don’t worry, your support and kind words motivate me to keep  
> trying to give you all a story that you can enjoy and that contributes to this fandom.
> 
> As always, English isn’t my first language, and this piece was unbeta’ed. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as miitzwrites , and send me prompts if you want to! (As you can see, I live for the  
> angst!]
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

"... and in other news, a new wave of mass murders have recently started all around Japan. The NPA is refusing to give any official statement, but our sources say that Kira might be active again after 5 years of inactivity."

Light turned off the TV. He poured himself another cup of coffee, and stared out the window. “That idiot. Must be bored again,” he voiced his thoughts, in the solace of his apartment. “He's going to cause trouble again.”

OoO

“We’ll keep you all updated, in case the famous detective L assists the NPA again.”

L stopped abruptly his typing, and raised from his seat, taking a bunch of candies and stuffing his mouth with the sweets. “What are you up to, Kira?” he wondered loudly, which caused the young man who was working with him to move his eyes from the monitor, and set them on his mentor.

“Did you say something, L?”

“No, Near. Please, call the others. We need to discuss something.”

OoO

“Stop being a bitch, Mells, I told you I'm sorry.”

“Well, you can take your sorry ass out of my bedroom!”

“Don't be like that, Mells.”

L cleared his throat, making the two young detectives jump off their seats. Since the three heirs began their training, L had gotten closer to them, being almost like a big brother to them. But in occasions, he wondered how such brilliant minds, lived inside of such crude bodies.

“I would appreciate if you keep that conversation for another time.” Mello and Matt blushed slightly, and nodded, then L continued. “As you know, a series of murders have arisen panic in Japan, claiming that Kira might be out on the streets again. I’m 75% certain that we’re not dealing with the same killer, but I decided to travel to Japan before this gets out of our hands.”

“Are we going with you?” Mello interrupted, sounding a little bit excited. “No, Mello, that’s the opposite of what I’m about to ask you.”

Mello shrugged, and pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pocket, clearly disappointed. “You’re going to work on my current cases. I need you to work and cooperate with each other. I cannot have my attention split in two, so I trust you, Matt and Near will do a splendid job until I return.”

Near nodded from his spot on the floor, placing her figures in order, as if forming a small army with his toy soldiers. Matt, on his side of the couch, played with his portable video game, but he nodded as well, agreeing with L. The only person in the room who had his eyes still focused on L was Mello, who was looking at his mentor with doubt in his eyes.

“Is there something you want to say, Mello?” L inquired him, picking up on his mood.

“Why do you need to go all the way down to Japan when you can work from here? Are you planning on finally arresting that Yagami boy?”

The room became silent. Near lost his concentration, placing all his toys down to look at L’s reaction. Matt dropped his game, elbowing Mello in the ribs. Then, he turned to look at L.

L stood up abruptly. His expression was blank, but his heirs could notice the insignificant change in his demeanor. It was subtle, but there it was, the tension in his jaw, and the way his fingers clenched. He was beyond angry. Near and Matt then shared a look, thinking at the same time ‘Mello is fucked’.

“Are you questioning my decisions, Mihael? Because I will not tolerate such behavior here. If you don’t like how I proceed, then you might as well leave. I am sure Near and Matt are capable enough to take over my place at any given time. And now, I don’t want to see any of you until it’s time for me to leave. You are dismissed.” With that, L abandoned his office, and left the three young men speechless. L never seemed mad, or angry, well, he never showed any real emotion. But when he did…

“Couldn’t you just shut your damn mouth for five seconds?” Matt asked irritated, retrieving a cigarette from his back pocket. “Keep bitching and Snow White here will get you outta the team.”

“Matt, shut up. The last thing you need is to cause another scene, not in L’s office.” Near intervened, picking up his toys. “I am sure your curiosity was honest, but it is better if we avoid the topic in front of L.”

Mello huffed, taking a bite of his chocolate, and munching loudly. It was true. The subject of Kira was almost forbidden. They knew the basics, they had to as a part of their training, but there were some missing pieces. Although neither of them discussed it with L, in private , their discussions never stopped. The three heirs came to the same conclusion that either L had been wrong all the way, blaming the model student Light Yagami, or, for some strange reason, he was protecting him.

And they knew L was never wrong.

“Do you think they fucked?” Mello blunted out, earning a disgusted noise from both, Matt and Near.

“That’s too much information, Mells. It’s none of out business if L hooked up with him or not.”

“Well, it is if Yagami is the original Kira.”

“He was never arrested, Mello.”

“Yeah, but what if-.”

“Are you done with your speculations?” Watari asked from the entrance, shaking his head as he entered to refill L’s bowl of candies. Mello and Matt were startled, and Near only shrugged. The three young men muttered a ‘sorry’ and practically ran out of the office.

When Watari was alone, he took an old folder that contained the reports on the Kira case. A piece of paper fell to the floor, and he leaned down to pick it up, realizing that it was a photograph of Light Yagami. The old man let out a heavy sigh, and whispered. “I hope you know what you’re doing, son.”

Ooooo

“Come on, Light, it’s your father, he must have told you something.” Matsuda offered a coffee to Light, as both of them made their way to the meeting room. Light took a sip, grimacing when he tasted the over sweetness of his coffee. “Dad doesn’t discuss anything that is not directly related to the case I am working on. I can assure you, I am as lost as you are.”

Resigned, Matsuda opened the door of the meeting room, and walked to one of the seats in the front, Light followed him. One by one, the former members of the Kira Task Force arrived, including the stubborn Aizawa. Then, moments later, Deputy Director Soichiro Yagami arrived as well.

“Good morning, everyone. Thanks for coming here today.” Soichiro greeted the detectives, “This meeting will be short, and everything I say, stays here in this room. Understood?” The detectives nodded in synchrony. “Good. Now, the reason why I called you all here today is simple. We suspect that Kira is operating again.”

The detectives looked at each other, with a puzzled expression. Light remained in silence. The news weren't a novelty for him. He was sure that, sooner or later, this would happen.

“I was contacted this morning by Watari, L’s assistant. He and L will be here by tomorrow night.” Light swallowed hard, the mention of L still brought painful memories that he would rather forget.

The rest of the conference passed on a blur for Light, who ignored his father’s words. “… and tomorrow, we'll start working at L's building. Watari said the installations are ready for use. I believe that's all for now. You are free to go.”

The detectives abandoned the room, more confused than they were at the begging. Matsuda smiled at Light, “Just like the old days, eh?” He then turned around and left the room.

“What's troubling you, son?” Soichiro asked Light, noticing the pensive look on his face. “I shouldn't be a part of this investigation. You asked for the original team members, and the only reason I participated was because I was the main suspect.”

“Son, your collaboration was important, and your insights into the case very helpful. And besides, it was L himself who requested your participation.”

Light took in a deep breath, surprised, and such reaction was noticed by his father. Soichiro placed both hands on Light's shoulders, “I know you and L were close friends,” he said tentatively, gauging his expression, “Light, whatever it is, you can talk to me. You know that, right?” Light didn’t answer, and nodding once, he gathered his things to leave.

Soichiro watched him with concern in his eyes. Whatever had happened between him and L, still upset Light. He only hoped their ‘relationship’ wouldn’t compromise this investigation.

Ooooo

Light woke up with a start. His breathing was uneven, and his shirt clung to his wet skin. He felt sick.

It wasn't rare that he suffered from nightmares. Even before giving up the ownership of the Death Note, he rarely spent a night without having a vicious dream creeping into his head. These days, however, his nightmares weren't full of blood and death, but of an unbearable loneliness that always accompanied him.

He sat on the edge of the mattress, and looked at the nightstand clock. 3:29 am. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, so he got up, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes later, he was on the small kitchen, sipping on his coffee. Black and strong without sugar or cream. The liquid was hot on his tongue, almost scalding, but he didn't mind. Sometimes, pain reminded him that he was human after all.

The ideas of owning the world had long ago been forgotten. Without L, his most worthy adversary, Light had nothing but boredom.

When the Task Force closed the Kira case, Light kept a low profile for a few months, trying to erase L's memory from his mind as he continued his mission. And yet, he quickly got bored. In more than one occasion, Ryuk asked him why he hadn't written L's name down yet, but Light didn't have an answer for that.

His memory wouldn't allow him to forget, but he kept L's name written on a piece of paper, secured in the secret compartment of his watch. Then, one day, without explanation, he gave up the ownership of the notebook. He didn't want to miss his memories (L's memories), so he conserved a small piece of the notebook, also hidden away. He would touch it occasionally, to not let go what was left of L.

Immersed on his thoughts, Light didn't see the dark, winged figure that posed behind of him. A familiar laugh, that he knew so well, resounded through the walls of his small kitchen, startling him.

“Time has made you soft, Light. Have you forgotten about your ol' friend Ryuk?” The Shinigami asked, with a huge grin plastered over his face. “Thought you'd be happier to see me.”

“You dropped your notebook again, didn't you?” Light asked, clearly angered at the unprompted visit of the Shinigami. Ryuk shrugged off, and took one of the apples that Light kept around, just in case.

“Old habits die hard, Light, you should know that,” Ryuk answered with a mouth full, and licked off his fingers the juice of the fruit. “What do you want, Ryuk?” Light questioned the Shinigami, with exasperation in his voice. “I'm just playing a cordial visit to my old friend. Remember, we had such a good time, Light.”

Light wasn't pleased with his answer, so he moved to the counter and took another apple, offering it to Ryuk, who immediately engulfed it. “Fine. Just remember that I'm not your enemy or your ally. Here I am a mere spectator. But our new Kira wants to meet his god.”

Light was intrigued. Why would a man, with unlimited power, want to meet him? “And why are you telling me this, Ryuk?”

“Because he's no fun, Light. And if I know you, you'll want to find him first.”

“Are you warning me?”

“Hyuk, not at all! I just want to see what happens next!”

Before Light could ask more, Ryuk flew through the walls. “I’ll see you soon, Ryuk.”

Ooooo

The Former Kira Task Force arrived at their original Headquarters around 8:00pm. Matsuda, even after all these years, couldn’t help the silly grin on his face as he digited the access code to the elevator, and signaled the others to get in. He considered a big opportunity for him to work with L once more. He wanted to show him how much he had matured and grown up as a detective. Aizawa and Mogi teased him for acting like a newbie, but he didn’t care. He decided not to let them bother him.

Light wished he could share his enthusiasm.

In moments like these, he wondered how different his life would be if he’d never met L. Putting aside the fact that he might be still punishing criminals, he was convinced that he would find this meeting more enjoyable, challenging. But right now, he felt nothing but an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness. He wanted to see L again, yes, but he wasn’t sure the same thing could be said about L.

Light did hear his fellow teammates talking about him. They thought he was privileged, not only his father was the Deputy Director, but Light himself had accomplished what most hadn’t at his young age. He was the youngest member of the Task Force and the NPA, and he should feel honored to work for L again, to work with him. This could be a huge boost to his career, as the original Kira case was. But Light couldn’t care less about that.

Not, when he was about to see the man who stopped the real Kira five years ago.   
The man whose name he treasured.

The elevator stopped in the 10th floor. The detectives were greeted with an old sight. The monitors were on, files were scattered over the place, and an old man waited for them with a warm cup of tea.

“Gentlemen,” Watari bowed to them, “I’m glad you all decided to join L again.”

“We didn’t have much choice, did we?”

“Aizawa!”

Watari conserved his calm expression, and nodded lightly. “In fact, you have a choice. You were requested to come here, which you all already did, but you can decide whether you stay or not. L is waiting in the adjoining office, and he wants to speak with each of you in private, before we begin.” Watari set the teapot down, and served their tea. “Light Yagami, I believe you go first.”

Although he wasn’t visibly affected, Light ran his hand through his hair, being this the only signal of his nervousness. He walked the short way to the adjoining office, and knocked at the door. “Come in.”

He counted to three before opening the door. His eyes were fixed on the crouched detective, who was going through the recent murders, analyzing every picture on the screen. Light closed the door, and took his time to admire him from afar. L hadn’t changed like he would’ve imagined. He was still lean, and his skin conserved the same pale color that he remembered. From his spot, he could see that under his eyes, he had the same dark circles as before. His dark, unruly hair, conserved its aspect. The only noticeable thing that Light could identify was the small crinkles that adorned the edges of L’s eyes.

“Are you done with your scrutiny?” L asked in a monotone voice, and Light had to remind himself that this time, he wasn’t imagining him. L was real, in front of him. And he had to control his need to reach out and touch him.

“Watari said you want to talk to me first.” There was no need for introductions or a friendly approach between them, he knew it as well as L did.

“I want to confirm your presence on this team.”

“Actually, I was hoping to have an option, like the others.”

“But you're not like the others, Kira. Never forget that.”

Light wanted to argue at that, but L didn't give him the chance. He continued talking business like, which annoyed Light greatly. “There is a small percentage that Kira has re-started his killings after nearly five years of inactivity. Nevertheless, I’m more inclined to accept that a third Kira has, somehow, gotten a Death Note, and has no link to the original Kira. Tell me Light, which one is correct?”

“Your second guess.” Light answered without hesitation. L placed his thumb between his lips, and worried his finger. “How could I know that you’re not lying?”

“…” Light didn’t want to confess that he had renounced the Death Note. He didn’t want to explain why he did it, or what he hoped would happen. Would L finally understand if he did? He doubted it.

“Trust me, L, I have nothing to do with this.” Light said calmly, taking a few steps closer to L. The man, unintentionally, flinched when he saw Light approaching him. “Why should I trust Kira?” he asked, “Why should I trust him when he says nothing but lies?”

To tell the truth, Light was hurt by his words. L had every right to feel that way, but Light wanted to believe that he may give him a chance to speak his mind.

“For the same reason that Kira hasn't written your name.” Light answered blandly, and something flickered in L's eyes that he couldn't quite explain, but whatever it was, disappeared quickly.

“Because Kira likes power. He wants to have everything under his control. And if he believes I wouldn't defy him once more, merely because he knows my name, he's dead wrong.”

“Aren't you going to ask why, L?” Light took another tentative step closer, and L looked up at him, with those dark orbs that could consume him whole. “I have no intention of bringing up useless memories that will not help us with this current case. As far as I know, Kira was sentenced to the death penalty, and is rotting in nothingness, whether he was the original killer or not.”

“Those memories aren't useless, L, I thought you knew that.”

“They are for me,” L stated, and returned to his work, “You can go now, Light,” he dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and that simple action finally made Light snap at L. “No, L, I won't go until you listen to me!” He raised his voice, ignoring the fact that the whole Task Force, his father included, were behind that door. “I have no interest on listening to your lies, Light, now if you excuse me, I have work to do.”

But Light wouldn't let this conversation die, not now that he finally had L before him. Forcefully, he grabbed the front of L's shirt, obliging him to get up from the chair. “What we had was really a waste for you?” L felt a tremor run down his body. The closeness, the intensity of Light's eyes, and the subtle fragrance that he could smell, were almost overwhelming. What was he supposed to tell him? ‘No, Light, I cherish what he have, but I can't forgive Kira’? No. Expressing his feelings like that would only show up his greatest weakness.

Light Yagami was it.

“I told you, Kira, do with my name what you will. Just let me make sure that this killer ends up in prison. I do not want to make the same mistake twice.”

The proximity between them brought up old feelings that neither of them could bury down in their hearts. Light refused to admit it, and L wouldn’t accept it, but having the other so close, was messing with their minds.

When L returned to London, he had sworn to forget Light.

When Light gave up the Death Note, he had promised he would let go L.

Neither one of them were true to their word.

In a violent impulse, Light brought his lips to L’s, crashing in a bruising kiss. If this was wrong or not, he didn't care. Five years was a long time without touching L. The other detective remained still, apparently unperturbed by Light’s actions. ‘Don’t give in, now. Don’t give in’ he mentally repeated to himself, curling his hands into fists at his sides, preventing himself from touching Light.

Light pulled apart, enough to whisper “Please, L,” and hoping to get a positive reaction from L, Light cradled his face between his hands, tenderly, and kissed his lips again, softer this time, but he was met by a pair of stone cold lips, that used to taste sweet.

“I understand, Ryuzaki,” Light muttered, as he put some distance between them. L returned to his seat, and resumed his work, as if that would clarify his mind. Without another word, Light stepped out the office, and walked pass the other members of the Task Force, and got into the elevator. When the doors closed, he released a sigh that he didn’t know was holding on.

Ooooo

How could a former god feel so completely and utterly broken by rejection? That wasn't a mystery to Light, who learned to live with the constant ache that L's missing body caused him. He unlocked the door of his apartment, and once inside, he leaned against the wall, and he slowly sank to the floor. He closed his eyes, and rested his head on his knees, fighting back the bubble of emotions that threatened to float to the surface.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to pretend that nothing happened between him and L. The tension to have him so close was too much for him, and even if he could act cool and composed before the others, it was impossible to feign it in front of L.

Defeated, he stood up, and took his tie and shirt off, walking to the bathroom to take a long shower. Tomorrow would be another day, and if they manage to find this Kira quickly, L would return to London, and probably, this time for good.

And who knows, maybe he could regain the control of the Death Note. At least, he thought, that would fill a little bit of the empty space in his life.

Ooo

L instructed the rest of the Task Force to return tomorrow morning, and then, they could formally begin the investigation.

His conversations with each member didn't give him more information than what he already had, but still, that helped him to put aside the incident with Light.

Was he telling him the truth? He was certain of it, but his rational mind didn't allow him to trust him again.

L opened the first drawer of the desk, and pulled out the file of the original Kira case. Inside, he kept a photograph of Light. Sometimes, in the solitude of his office, he would spend time observing it, as if to memorize his features. It was useless, though, there was no way to forget Light Yagami.

Now that he could see it, he noticed how much Light had matured. His face was more angular, his eyes sharper, and the juvenile gloss that he remembered, seemed lost to him.

L could still feel the ghost of Light's lips on his, like a recurrent dream that made him aware of how lonely he was. Stupid. Those feelings were a waste of his time. He was L, the world's greatest detective. He didn't have the privilege to feel like a normal person would.

Defeated, he put the folder away. “Is something troubling you. Sir?” Watari asked as he entered, carrying a tray with tea and cookies fresh baked. “It's Light,” L replied, taking a cookie. There were no lies between them, and although Watari didn't agree with L and all of his choices, he appreciated the trust that he put on him.

“Is there anything I can to assist you?”

“Watari, how long would it take you to set up the surveillance system in the apartment of Light Yagami?”

 

 


End file.
